Daejae-YOU
by Daejae24
Summary: Musim dingin kali ini tidak ada lagi kesedihan, ketakutan dan juga kedinginan yang menimpa seorang Jung Daehyun. Karena aku. Yoo Youngjae! /Daejae/YAOI/BAP/Ficlet/Fluff/SAM/RnR juseyoooo/


**You**

Summary :

Musim dingin kali ini tidak ada lagi kesedihan, ketakutan dan juga kedinginan yang menimpa seorang Jung Daehyun.

Karena aku.

Yoo Youngjae!

/Daejae/YAOI/BAP/Ficlet/Fluff/RnR juseyoooo~/

 **Cast :**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **-DAEJAE-**

 **T**

 **/Romance/sedikit Angst(?)/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Saat itu, saat aku berumur 7 tahun dan musim dingin. Appa membawa seorang anak namja yang sebaya denganku. Raut wajahnya seperti ketakutan bercampur sedih. Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya saat appa memperkenalkannya padaku.

"Youngjae-ah, ini Daehyun. Mulai sekarang dia adalah bagian dari keluarga kita." ujar appa seraya tersenyum, lalu menatap anak bernama Daehyun itu dengan prihatin. Kenapa appa menatapnya seperti itu?

Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa dan hanya membungkukan badanku."anyeong haseyo, Youngjae imnida." aku mencoba bersikap ramah, karena ku lihat sepertinya ia ketakutan. Aku pun memberikan senyum terbaikku.

Akhirnya dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan menurutku.

"Cha Youngie, kau akan berbagi kamar dengan Daehyun." eommaku bersuara dan menyuruhku menuntun Daehyun menuju kamarku. Aku tidak masalah akan hal itu, karena kamarku cukup luas untuk menampung satu orang lagi. Dan dirumahku ini tidak ada ruangan kosong lagi.

Aku pun menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya menuju tangga sambil tersenyum aku menariknya. Ya aku ini termasuk orang yang mudah bergaul dan aku orangnya ceria."kajja." ia pun hanya mengikutiku dalam diam.

Tidak terasa...

Saat ini umur kami sudah beranjak remaja. Dan anak itu, Daehyun. Ia tumbuh dengan sangat tampannya. Tidak banyak bicara tapi ramah. Jarang tersenyum pula. Dan entah kenapa... Hati ku selalu berdebar saat melihatnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi aku melihatnya sepanjang hari. Saat tidur, saat bangun tidur, sarapan, menuju sekolah, pulang sekolah, hingga tidur lagi. Dan ia pun selalu mengikutiku, tapi tidak juga sih...

Aku tahu kenapa sekarang ia seperti itu dulu, saat pertama kali Daehyun dibawa oleh appaku kerumah ini. Ternyata orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang berkendara melewati sebuah tebing. Kita tidak akan tahukan saat akan ada bencana yang akan menimpa kita. Daehyun tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi. Dan appa ku yang merupakan sahabat dari appa Daehyun pun membawanya pulang ke rumah dan menjadikannya sebagai keluarga. Daehyun sangat terpukul saat itu. Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia lagi.

"Youngjae-ah, ayo kita berangkat." ajaknya saat ia sudah selesai sarapan dan menggendong tasnya. Ya kami akan berangkat kesekolah. Aku pun berhenti makan dan merapikan pakaianku lalu mengambil tasku. Kami pun berpamitan pada orang tuaku.

"Appa eomma! Kami berangkat sekolah dulu yah~" seruku ceria saat sudah berada diluar rumah. Aku melihat sekilas, entah hanya halusinasiku saja atau memang nyata. Aku melihat Daehyun tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya... Ku harap itu nyata. Ia sangat tampan.

Lalu Daehyun pun berjalan duluan saat aku menatapnya lama dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku blazernya. Ya sekarang musim dingin yang sangat dingin. Salju semalam masih banyak menumpuk disana sini.

Aku lupa memakai syal. Ugh dan sialnya lagi aku pun tidak memakai sarung tangan. Ugh sial sial sial. Semua ini gara-gara si Jung Daehyun itu.

Bagaimana tidak, dia hanya memakai handuk saja yang melilit dipinggangnya saat keluar kamar mandi, dan saat itu aku masih didalam kamar sedang mencari sapu tanganku. Ugh aku pun berlari keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru dan lupa pula membawa syalku yang ada diatas ranjang. Jadilah dalam perjalananku menuju sekolah aku sangat kedinginan. Kami tidak menaiki kendaraan apa pun karena memang sekolah kami lumayan dekat.

Aku melihat Daehyun terus-terusan melirikku dari balik bahunya. Ugh dia pasti sangat hangat dengan syal yang melingkari lehernya serta sapu tangan yang melekat dengan sempurna dikedua tangannya. Mata kami pun saling bertemu."apa?" tanyaku, karena sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Dia pun mendekati ku. Dan saat sudah ada dihadapanku ia pun mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya. Ya tuhan jantung seketika berhenti sebentar saat ia melilitkan sebuah syal dileherku yang sudah sangat dingin ini. Itu syal yang ku tinggalkan diatas ranjang tadi pagi.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi ia tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya padaku dan berkata."cocok." sambil merapi kan syal yang menggantung didepan dadaku. Tiba-tiba saja pipiku jadi memerah dan menjalar sampai ke telinga. Ia pun menatap ku dengan heran."waeyo?" tanyanya, lalu menangkup sebelah pipiku dengan tangan yang terbalut dengan sapu tangan berwarna cokelat cream itu."pipimu memerah."

Dan sepertinya aku lupa bernafas untuk beberapa waktu."eo eoh a aku kedinginan.."

Daehyun pun melepas salah satu sapu tangannya dan memakaikannya pada sebelah tanganku dan menggenggam tanganku yang lain yang tidak terbalut oleh kain dengan tangannya yang juga tidak terbalut oleh kain. Hatiku tak hentinya berdetak atas perlakuannya padaku.

Ia pun menuntunku selama perjalanan. Sedangkan aku, aku sedari tadi menundukan kepalaku mencoba menetralkan detak jantungku, tapi tidak bisa.

Kulihat Daehyun sedari tadi melirikku lagi. Dan berhenti melangkah, lalu berdeham."hm, Youngjae-ah.."

Aku pun menatapnya. Kulihat pipinya merona. Lalu ia menghadapku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku pun semakin heran."hm, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama." akunya dalam satu tarikan nafas dan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Deg.

Jantungku serasa berhenti lagi untuk beberapa saat. Aku membelalakan mataku. Sangat terkejut. Ia menyukaiku!

Dengan masih memejamkan matanya dan menundukan kepalanya ia berkata lagi."aku tidak mengharapkan jawabanmu Youngjae-ah. Tapi ku harap kau tidak membenciku setelah ini..."

Aku tidak membenci mu. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Ternyata kau menyukai ku juga.

Aku hanya diam saja. Daehyun pun sepertinya akan melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan saat itu juga aku lebih mempererat genggamanku dan menariknya agar aku lebih mudah untuk menjangkau bibirnya, dan menciumnya dengan dalam.

Aku menutup mataku. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi ku yakin ia pasti membelalakan matanya dengan lebar.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Tidak berani menatapnya."aku.. Menyukaimu juga." kata ku pelan.

Daehyun pun melepaskan tangannya dan langsung menangkup wajahku. Kami saling bertatapan. Benarkan kataku. Ia melebarkan matanya dengan sangat lebar, tidak memercayai apa yang ku lakukan barusan."ji- jinjja Youngjae-a?" aku mengangguk pelan.

Lalu detik kemudian ia meraup bibirku dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Aku pun balas menciumnya dan melingkarkan lenganku disekeliling pinggangnya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam kami meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu kami saling bertatapan dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Saranghae Youngjae-ah." ucapnya sambil membawaku ke pelukan hangatnya. Aku balas memeluknya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Nado Daehyun-ah~"

Musim dingin kali ini tidak ada lagi kesedihan, ketakutan dan juga kedinginan yang menimpa seorang Jung Daehyun.

Karena aku.

Yoo Youngjae!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-HAPPY END-**

 **Huaaaaa apa-apaan ini! Ficlet gaje ala SAM.**

 **Sepertinya SAM ingin hiatus dulu,,, karena,,, kalian tahu kan masalah yang sedang dihadapi sama B.A.P? Ya masalah kontrak lagi. Jadi membuat SAM gak mood buat nulis lagi :(((, terus kita akan ditinggal sama BANGHIM yang akan wamil. Tapi SAM asli gak akan pernah ninggalin B.A.P, misalnya nanti kontrak nya gak diperpanjang, tak apalah:") yang penting mereka tetap ber-enam OT6 dan tentu saja OTP6 selalu...**

 **Tapi, SAM denger kontrak B.A.P habisnya sampai bulan september yah?**

 **Tapi B.A.P juga mau bikin acara Variety Show baru kan? Spesial untuk Babys T-T, ku menantikannya...**

 **Hidup B.A.P gak akan pernah berakhir hanya karena habis kontakkan? Ayo BABYs kita dukung selalu B.A.P!**

 **#ForeverWithBAP**

 **#ForeverWithBABY**

 **SAM gak akan pernah ninggalin B.A.P bagaimana pun keadaannya, ayo kita berdoa yang terbaik untuk mereka!**

 **With you with you with you with you with you with you my baby~~**

 **Maap malah curhat_-(hati sedang tidak enak, pengen nangis rasanya, emang udah nangis,, maaf SAM gak lebay kok)**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih... Entah sampe kapan SAM hiatusnya, semoga gak lebih dari sebulan:"))).**

 **Rasanya Daejae shipper berkurang yahh? Yang Review makin dikit ajja, Author Daejae pada ilang(?), semoga kalian pada kembali T-T, SAM menantikannya...**

 **Last, Mind To Review, Favorite and Follow nya? :')**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
